Frantic
by 2tiitchedLiip2
Summary: Karkat realizes how serious Eridan is about his flushed feelings towards him, and he soon finds himself closer to the seadweller than he'd ever pictured possible.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Frantic

.

.

.

His eyes widened with shock, and he pulled away, Eridan's arms now wrapped around his waist. He'd always known Eridan was flushed for him, but he'd never known that Eridan was so serious about his feelings towards him. Karkat swallowed nervously, stomach tied up in knots, as he stared up into Eridan's violet eyes. They were both a bit breathless, not from the kiss, but instead from the heat of the moment. The Cancer tried to say something, anything, but not a single curse or angry insult would pass by the landdweller's lips. The seadweller knew by the pitiful expression on Karkat's face that he was unable to say anything, but he could also tell how the lowblood felt by the look in his eyes. The look was filled with pure need, pure want, and Eridan was ready to fulfill all those needs in a heartbeat. Even if he'd been refused before, he didn't mind; he'd forgiven Karkat instantaneously.

The Aquarius dove back in, kissing Karkat passionately. This time, the mutant-blood closed his eyes and allowed himself to melt, kissing back. His chest was filled by an intense warmth that made him feel tingly all over. Karkat clung to the front of Eridan's shirt, tilting his head and parting his lips, eager for more. The seadweller chuckled before sliding his tongue over into Karkat's mouth, making the smaller troll hum in satisfaction. Eridan pulled Karkat in closer by the waist, their hip bones grinding together, only to pull away for a quick gasp of air. The lowblood opened his eyes lazily, only halfway, and gazed up at the taller troll. He let himself smile, just slightly, and Eridan grinned when he saw it. Karkat instantly forced his lips into a scowl, but it was too late, for the highblood had already seen it.

The Cancer growled quietly when Eridan leaned in and began nibbling on his bottom lip. The violet-blood only snickered, sucking on Karkat's lip and leaving a small bruise. The mutant-blood released a shuddery breath, feeling dizzy, knees weak. He leaned in anxiously for another kiss, for another taste of Eridan's lips. It was like a drug, but nothing like sopor or honey. It made him feel weak but driven, drove him crazy. He couldn't imagine living without it once he had it. It made him feel stupid for denying it before, for chasing girls who'd rather play with stuffed beasts and drown in history than focus on what was happening now. Eridan gladly allowed Karkat to take control, for the moment, as he had plans to dominate the smaller troll.

The highblood pulled away, frantically tugging their clothes off between small, sweet kisses that made pleasant noises that both trolls adored. Soon they were bare before each other, though it was too dim for either of them to let their eyes roam. They simply clung to each other as they let their hands and fingers do the seeing, as they clumsily fondled anything they could get ahold of. By now, both their bulges were unsheathed, both of their nooks dripping with need. The Cancer gave a little whine when the hot skin of his back was pressed against a cool wall. His discomfort was quickly eased by a pair of lips, a set of teeth, leaving a trail of marks and kisses along the mutant-blood's torso.

Soon, however, these teasing touches and actions began to grow old. Eridan lifted Karkat's legs up, wrapping them around his waist as the landdweller pulled the highblood closer by his neck. The Aquarius needed no words of approval to continue; Karkat's pants and needy whimpers were a good enough sign to press forward. Karkat threw his head back, mouth wide open to reveal all of his dull fangs, and gave a cry when Eridan slammed into him. Not hesitating or pausing in any way, Eridan immediately began quickly thrusting into the lower-blooded male, driven by lust. The seadweller buried his face in Karkat's neck, sucking harshly on one spot to keep from groaning too loud, muffled grunts escaping.

They were both drowning in pheromones, in the smell of fresh pre-cum. Karkat's shouts easily overlapped Eridan's quiet groans as the Aquarius tried different angles in order to find Karkat's sweet spot. Eridan was forced to squeeze his eyes shut, and he clawed at the wall to avoid from harming his precious little lowblood. The Cancer was just so damn tight, and as Eridan continued to penetrate him, slippery wet sounds of their movements joined the chorus of groans, grunts, mewls, cries, and pants. Karkat wanted to yell at Eridan, to tell him he didn't have to move so fast so soon. He wanted to plead him to let this last, wanted to tell him that he'd stay to pail again, but the words wouldn't come out. The mutant was lost in a world of white hot ecstasy, the pleasurable sensation perhaps being the reason he couldn't speak up. He desired more, fully believing he could will Eridan to move faster with his mind, even though he, sadly, could not.

Karkat screamed, a breathy curse lost somewhere in the sound, when Eridan finally found that perfect place to pound into. The motion of the highblood's hips slowed, only so he could take the time to pull almost all the way out and drive his hips back in. The landdweller couldn't help but dig his claws into Eridan's back, however his nails weren't sharp enough to draw blood; they were only able to scrape Eridan's pampered flesh. Each time the Aquarius thrust forward, each time the squishy 'thud' sound was created, Karkat screamed. Little spikes of tingling pleasure rode down his spine, each one having a sharp after-bite. It wasn't long before Eridan's motions began to quicken once more. Even though he'd lost his rhythm in the heat of the moment, the speed and force of his motions made up for it.

Soon they were both nearing orgasm. They were drowning in this pleasure they'd found, suffocating in their own noises and scents. It was becoming harder and harder for the highblood to hold back his noises. He found himself calling out quite loudly, whimpering Karkat's name every now and then to remind the smaller troll just how much he loved him. Eridan panted a warning of his impending release, in which Karkat only nodded off; he was completely ready. In fact, he was much more than ready. He was eager for the Aquarius's climax, for he knew full well that he would come soon after.

Eridan gave a throated groan, hips spasming as he filled Karkat's nook with violet material. Just as expected, Karkat screamed Eridan's name, clinging to the larger male tightly as his nook gushed bright candy red fluids that spattered onto the floor and smeared onto their waists. Eridan stood there for a few moments, both trolls clutching each other, not daring to let go until they'd both caught their breath. The seadweller slowly slid down to the floor with Karkat as they came down from the high of their orgasms. Once everything was quiet, once their chests slowed, they lazily snuggled into one another. Karkat opened his eyes, pushing Eridan's glasses onto the top of his head, over his hair until they clattered to the floor gently, lenses safe. They simply stared into each other's satisfied expressions, into the eyes they both hoped to wake up to every night for the rest of their life, Eridan rubbing Karkat's hip bones with his thumbs, Karkat stroking Eridan's hair, careful with his earfins and horns. Neither of them spoke a word as they slipped into a deep, peaceful sleep, so close that they could feel one another's breath against their skin, both of them awaiting their next session.

Maybe next time they might manage to fill a pail instead of making a mess everywhere.


	2. New notice

I've decided not to move the couple of fanfictions I have, though I won't be posting here anymore. So if you want to see anything new that I do, you can go to my account (under the same username) on Archive Of Our Own. Thank you!


End file.
